


the spice of life

by mindspiil



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan Howell Is Not A Youtuber, Fluff, M/M, Music, Phil Lester Is Not A YouTuber, Piano, pianist!Dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 18:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15735081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindspiil/pseuds/mindspiil
Summary: Sometimes responsibilites and work are too much for Phil. He decides to visit a pub he never noticed before, but a cute pianist catches his eye.





	the spice of life

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is inspired by The Spice Of Life pub in London, a nice place I had the chance to see.

Phil likes his job. He remembers the day he got the offer for a video editing internship that would be great for his career. After giving it some thought, he accepted it and now he has a stable job.

 

But today was one of those days where doubt and what if's curled up in the corner of his mind, making him dwell on his decisions .

Phil used to like making YouTube videos. It was a whole new world on the internet, full of hundreds of channels to explore. He used to record his thoughts and bursts of creativity, and people showed interest. For three years going to that site and recording was a hobby, but nothing more serious. That's why when he got the internship offer, he figured it would be smarter to give up YouTube and get the job. But, ever since he spoke to the camera for the last time in his goodbye video, regret settled in his mind.

Now YouTube was a huge website, with millions of videos and people uploading content every day . Some people managed to turn it into full time jobs. They went on tours around the world, they made movies and books, they greeted fans. Phil couldn't help but wonder what would've happened if he didn't give up.

 

On days like these he would look at his computer and imagine editing a video for his channel instead of movie footage  . He would imagine something more. Because  maybe , if he had taken the risk, he'd be one of those people.

 

The thoughts were driving him insane.  So instead of staying in his quiet apartment, Phil grabbed his coat and wallet and walked into the chilly autumn air . He went to a tube station nearby, walking under the dim city lights.

 

He joined the river of people going down the stairs and into the train.  He didn't know where he was going, but when the speaker voice announced the train was at Leicester Square station, he got up and left .

 

Soho was much more crowded than the underground. Bright lights were everywhere and excitement was on every step of the way. When Phil first moved to London, it was an important turning point in his life.  He couldn't wait to get started with adjusting to London's heartbeat, but he forgot about this part of the experience . The rush helped him push out the negative thoughts, at least for a while.

 

A couple was walking next to him. One of the girls was laughing because of a joke the other told. They intertwined their fingers and walked into a pub. Phil sighed. His friends had so many things to do lately and he didn't get to see them in a while. He looked up and saw 'The Spice Of Life' written in bright letters. _10:12 pm._  He didn't have anything better to do anyway, so he walked inside.

 

Groups of friends were sitting around light wooden tables and at the bar. Plants and vintage lights hung from the ceiling. In the corner there was a sign that said MUSIC with an arrow pointing to the left. Something about this place made Phil want to stay, so he went downstairs.

 

Phil could hear a mellow sound coming from the lower floor. A bright logo was on the wall and in front of it a guy played the grand piano. Phil looked around and saw an empty table at the side of the room. From there he could see the pianist more  clearly .

 

A guy not older than twenty five was sat in front of the piano, hands  carefully  moving over the keyboard. His dark curls covered his face.

 

The guy looked up to change the sheet music and Phil was sitting across from him. He noticed his soft features as he was flipping the pages. A piece of paper slipped out of his hand and slid out of reach. Phil got up, grabbed it and put it on the piano.

 

Before he moved away the pianist smiled at him and mumbled a quiet 'thanks'. Phil noticed his dimples and they made eye contact. He had the loveliest brown eyes Phil had ever seen. He smiled back at him and sat down.

 

Half an hour passed and Phil was completely lost in the music.  It almost lulled him into sleep, but after one more song the pianist thanked everyone for listening and got up to put away his stuff . The rest of the people soon left and only the two of them were in the room.

 

"Do you need help?" Phil asked. 

The guy turned around. "Oh, you're still here? No, I don't, thanks." He had a gentle, melodious voice and Phil didn't want to stop talking to him.

 

"You can play  really  well," he told him, gesturing to the piano, "are you self taught?"

 

"Well, when I was younger I used to go to lessons but the teacher sucked the passion out of me so I stopped. I only picked it up again a few years ago." He fidgeted around with his black sweater. Phil looked down at his hands and noticed a golden shimmer on his nails.

 

"What brings you here? I never noticed you before." The guy continued.

 

"I  accidentally  stumbled across this place. I don't go to this part of the city much. You play here often?"

 

"Yeah, every week or so. It's not a big crowd, but there's a few familiar faces." The guy leaned against the piano and crossed his arms over his chest.

 

"Do you put your performances online? That could help with bringing in an audience."

 

"Er, no, I don't. I'd have to get someone to film me and no one I know is available. Also, I'm shit at editing."

 

Phil stopped for a moment and then blurted out: "I could film you." The guy  was taken  aback, and Phil  quickly  added: "Only if you want to, of course. I thought, because, I work as a video editor so I thought I could help."

 

"I guess that could work." The guy zipped up his backpack. "I'm Dan, by the way."

 

* * *

 

"So, Phil, is this how you spend your Tuesday evenings? You walk around pubs and offer cameraman services?" Dan asked him when they got outside.

 

"Suprisingly , no. I go home and watch TV."

 

"Very interesting." Dan said  sarcastically .

 

"I bet you don't do anything better."

 

"Got me there." They walked behind the pub when Dan stopped. "Wait, where are you going?"

 

"Uh, no where special.  Just  got out of the house to pass time."

"I usually go to a park nearby before I go home. You can come with me if you wanna."

 

"Sure."

 

Dan smiled and Phil noticed his dimples again. "Let's go this way."

* * *

 

They sat down on a rock bench. A subtle wind started to mess with Phil's fringe.

 

"How did you manage to get back into music after you lost interest?" Phil asked and Dan glanced at him before lowering his head.

 

"I was, uh, going through a tough period in my life, I had no passions or direction. I was stuck in a law course I despised and was generally miserable." He let out a forced laugh and scratched the back of his head. "So I decided to try music again cause I wasn't bad at it. I changed my course, which was a big shock for my parents. But I'm glad I took the risk and even though not everything  is settled  yet, I'm happier now."

 

"Hm." _I took the risk and I'm happier now._ "Do your parents ever watch you play?"

 

"They're back in Reading so not  really  . We're not on the same page yet. They want me to be a successful lawyer, which is bullshit. But they'll change their minds." Dan said. "  Hopefully . Do you have any hobbies?"

 

"I had, but not anymore. Work takes up a lot of my time."

 

"What did you do?"

 

"I used to make YouTube videos. I stopped because I got an internship in a company and then didn't have any time for recording."

 

Dan frowned. "I'm sorry about that."

 

"So am I." Phil added.

 

"I almost had a channel myself, but I was too scared to try it."

 

"I was too scared to continue." They looked at each other and giggled.

 

They sat in silence for few minutes, but Dan stood up. "It's getting late, I should head home."

 

"Aw,  really?"

 

"I'd love to continue talking about our failed aspirations, but my roommate might get nosy and then he's more annoying than usual ."

 

"I'll walk you to the tube."

* * *

 

The underground was quieter than it was earlier. "My train arrives in 3 minutes." Dan said.

 

"So, what about recording your performance?"

 

"Wait, you actually wanna do it?"

 

"I'm sure I'll be able to find some time." Phil smiled.

 

"Great, then." Dan checked the train  monitor . "Wait, I don't have your number."

 

Just  when they exchanged phone numbers, Dan's train arrived.

 

"It was nice meeting you, Phil. Thanks."

 

"It was nice meeting you too." Phil grinned and Dan walked away. Right before the tube door closed, he waved and Phil waved back.

* * *

 

His apartment felt emptier than usual when he got back. Phil grabbed some leftovers from earlier and sat down at his table, looking at an empty chair on the other side. He got up to get a fork, but his phone flashed.

 

_Dan: hi, i just  got home and im already bored so i figured id text _

 

A smile tugged at Phil's lips.

 

_Phil: Hello :D Nice to hear I'm not the only one that's bored_

 

They texted for a long time before Dan said he's too tired to keep his eyes open, so they said goodnight. But Phil wasn't as confused as he was before. This was a new start, and it was something he could look forward to.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @solacednp ^^  
> [reblog this fic](https://solacednp.tumblr.com/post/177172006383/the-spice-of-life)


End file.
